degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Mia Jones
Mia Jones is a fictional character portrayed by Nina Dobrev on the teen drama series Degrassi: The Next Generation. She joined the cast as a recurring character during season 6, and was later made a regular during seasons 7-8. She portrayed an 11th grader in the 8th season, placing her in the same class as Holly J. Sinclair and Anya MacPherson. Mia was good friends with Manny Santos, Chantay Black, Anya MacPherson, Sav Bhandari, Danny Van Zandt, Peter Stone, J.T. Yorke, Emma Nelson, and Jane Vaughn. She was also friendly rivals with Holly J. Sinclair. When Mia was 13, she gave birth to her daughter, Isabella, whose father is Lucas, an older student who attended Lakehurst. She left Degrassi in January 2008 to become a full-time model in Paris, making her relationship with Peter no more. Character History Season 6 Mia Jones, a teen mother of Isabella Jones, transfers to Degrassi as a new student from rival school Lakehurst at the beginning of season 6. She is first seen in the episode, [[Can't Hardly Wait|'Can't Hardly Wait']], in which then she wants to join the Spirit Squad, but captain Darcy discovers that she has a 2-year old-daughter named Isabella. Against the idea of premarital sex and teens with children, Darcy decides that she doesn't want a single teen mother to be on the Squad. Manny stands up for Mia, but she's still not allowed on the team. After a few insults from Darcy, Mia shoves her away. Later, a Lakehurst spectator by the name of Nic loudly insults and humiliates Mia in front of the school, which then starts the first of many conflicts between Lakehurst and Degrassi. It is later revealed that Nic was Mia's ex-boyfriend, and that he was jealous of J.T., who had shown interest in her. After J.T. scores a job working on a children's television show, he learns that Mia's daughter Isabella is a fan of his. To become better acquainted with Mia, J.T. invites the mother and daughter to a taping of the show. Mia attempts to ask J.T. out, and after some deliberation, he gives in. During their date, J.T. learns of the involvement Mia has with Lakehurst, which later becomes a large storyline for the series. J.T. and Mia eventually become a couple. Their relationship is a little rocky, as Liberty tells Mia all the things J.T did last year, but he manages to patch things up with Mia. In Rock This Town, Drake Lempkey stabs Mia's boyfriend J.T. in the back. In the hospital, it is revealed that his main aorta was punctured, and he had passed away. It is revealed in the next episode, [[The Bitterest Pill|'The Bitterest Pill']], that Drake had been charged and placed in jail for life for the murder of J.T. Mia, who was out of town during the incident, is devastated by the news and requests a tape of J.T. and Isabella to be played at his memorial. Toby later reveals to Mia that on the night of the stabbing, J.T. had admitted to Toby that he was still in love with ex-girlfriend Liberty and that he still liked Mia, but he had to dump her. Season 7 After Lakehurst is devastated by a fire over Christmas Break, its students are hastily moved into Degrassi, forcing students to share lockers. Mia is paired with Holly J. (sister of the infamous Heather Sinclair), and the two are instantly at odds with each other, especially after being acquainted with Lakehurst student Sav, whom the two girls both are interested in. The two battle it out, using insults on each other both in and out of class. After Holly J. implies that she strongly disapproves of Mia being a teenage mother, Mia evicts Holly J. from their locker. Mia has her eyes on a new Lakehurst guy, Sav. He appears to show interest in her, too, however after Mia and Holly J. have a heated personal debate during class with Sav in the middle of the action, his liking for Mia seems to dissolve slightly. In an attempt to win him back, Mia apologizes to Sav and the two go to The Dot for a date. However, the next day at school, Mia suggests to Sav that they start hanging out more with each other, and he admits to her that he's not interested in getting involved with anyone at the moment, which leaves Mia heartbroken. Later during the Purple Dragon Event, Mia approaches Sav at the badminton tournament and he encourages her to get back involved in the game, stating how good she was at the sport back at their old school Lakehurst. Mia is reluctant because of her baby, but she gets back into it and her feelings for Sav overtake. She goes to kiss him but he admits he's "never done it." She says it's OK and that lots of people are virgins. He then admits that he's never kissed a girl. She says that in exchange for badminton lessons she'll teach him how to show affection and eventually give him his first kiss. when she goes to kiss him publicly after their badminton triumph, he backs off. Mia and Holly J. later see Anya looking at Sav's sticker book with him. The father of Mia's daughter, Isabella, is revealed to be Lucas Valieri. He abandoned her when she became pregnant with Isabella but tried to get himself back in her good graces by giving her money and buying Isabella expensive toys. Mia at first wants no part of it because she doesn't want Isabella's father to be a thug. He ruins her relationship with a new guy, but she allows him to be a part of Isabella's life and the two begin dating again. Lucas even vows that he will try and change his delinquent ways so he can be a better influence on his daughter. However, it is later revealed he uses this excuse to get closer to Mia. Despite Jane's warnings about Lucas, Mia is still stuck with him. One day Lucas invites Mia over to finally have some alone time whilst his parents are away on a trip, Mia comes in to find a party already started. At first Lucas is disappointed to find that Mia also brought Isabella, but is ok with it after Mia puts her to sleep in Jane's room. Lucas also reveals that Mia used to like to "throw down," meaning that Mia used to be a party girl before Isabella was born. After getting into the party and drinking some booze offered from Lucas, Mia is reminded to check on her daughter in case anyone tried to kidnap her. Mia bumps into Jane after going upstairs and is again warned on how bad an influence Lucas is on her, this time she agrees and takes Isabella to leave the party. However, on her way to leave the house the police show up to break up the party and seeing Isabella at a party with booze everywhere forced them to call Children's Aid on her. Upon the police' interrogation Lucas denies being the father to Isabella leaving Mia with all the blame. Mia and her mother are later found at the Children's Aid office and they agree to keep a better watch over her. Upon the Social worker's question on whether if it was just Mia and her mother raising Isabella without the father present, Mia answers it's just her and her mom. Season 8 In the Season 8 premiere, [[Uptown Girl (1)|'Uptown Girl (1)']], Mia attempts to try out for the "Power Squad", a re-branded version of the Spirit Squad, Degrassi's cheerleading team. Holly J. is now the leader, and she does not let Mia on the team due to her responsibilities as a mom preventing her from being a reliable cheerleader. Later that day, it is revealed that her mother begins to work from home and is willing to help her out, as long as Mia makes her junior year "her year". Mia is thrilled, and the first thing she does is confronts Holly J. to join the Spirit Squad. Holly J. gives in, and Mia and Danny pose together at the Fashion Show on the first day of school. After the fashion show, she is approached by an agent who thinks she has potential. Overjoyed, she hugs Danny and is given job leads to look for modeling work. That night, Isabella asks Mia who her best friend is. Mia answers that she does not have one, but that she'll become a model and that she'll then get a best friend, implying that she needs this job to be a role model for her daughter. She auditions for a brand called "T-Bombz" endorsed by the fictional football star, Tom Blake. During the audition, she is very nervous, and she messes up. Thinking she bombed the audition, she finds Tom Blake's address after finding out that some models please their clients to get modeling work. At the end, she is seen going over to Tom Blake's apartment. In Uptown Girl (2), she gets the modeling job, as well as Holly J., Chantay, and Anya as friends. She and Danny begin to have a romantic interest, and she also befriends a new girl, Leia. Mia also has her first runway show, after which Tom Blake approaches her to party. Mia and Leia then go to Blake's apartment, where he wants to have group sex with Mia and Leia. Leia immediately backs out, and expects Mia to, but she explains that she does it to keep her job in order to be a role model for her daughter and not be an outcast. Leia and Mia then have a falling out, and she leaves. Mia is late for school the next day, and she is given a pass by Principal Sheppard. In class, she is starting to fall behind. Later, she has a photo shoot with Tom. She beats him, since she found out right before that she had the job before she slept with Tom, and she knew. She also finds out that Tom was married for two years. The next day, at lunchtime, Mia is hanging out with Riley and all her new friends, who are looking on a laptop at Mia's pictures. Mia asks Danny to sit with her, but since he found out that Mia had sex with Tom to get the job, (from Leia) he rejects her. He sarcastically says he will keep her secret, and the episode ends. In [[Fight the Power|'Fight the Power']], Darcy is leaving for Kenya for a semester, and she has yet to tell Peter. In the hallway, she tells Peter that she is leaving the next day, which leaves Peter hurt. Later that day, Degrassi has it's first football game, and even though they lose, Peter hosts an after party. He sulks at the party and he is confronted by Mia, who comforts him. They then go for a walk, and begin a friendship. The next day, Danny criticizes Peter for going for Mia after Darcy. Mia then wants to see where their relationship is going, and she talks to him in the hallway. Peter tells her that things are "complicated", and that he does not want to start a relationship. He decides to move on from Darcy and he and Mia have lunch together. But, Clare gives him a note and a trinket that Darcy sends from Africa while he is eating lunch. Mia sees him throw it out, but after lunch is over, he reaches for the note in the garbage, and keeps it, implying he still has feelings for Darcy. Mia drops out of school after doing a English project. In Money for Nothing, Holly J. finds out from Leia that Mia slept with Tom Blake to get the job. Holly J tells a reporter that Mia did this and it airs on television as a sex scandal. Mia was at first upset about it, and Peter comforts her, while his mom watches, and smiles. Then, as Mia already found out Holly J did it while watching it, she decided to take action. The Power squad then votes Holly J out of the Power Squad after hearing about what Holly J did on the news. Mia was the only one who didn't vote her off, despite how hurt she was about it. In Heat of the Moment, when Mia is hanging out with Peter (and Angel, his half-sister), Mia tells him that he looks cute with her. When Peter makes a comment that he shouldn't be taking care of his sister's responsibilities, Mia takes his comment to offense. Peter then apologizes as he only made the comment because he is actually jealous, because his father never paid a lot of attention to him. Mia advises him to confront his dad and Peter leaves with Angel, to confront his dad. She is then seen with Peter and Angel at school. In Heart of Glass, Mia finds out Peter has been keeping in touch with Darcy and plans to visit her. Mia dumps him because she knows he still loves her. In Up Where We Belong, Mia is failing English and will have to repeat the course unless she aces her final, which is a public speech. Modeling is keeping her behind on school work and is nervous because she already is a year behind. Struggling with a foot in two worlds, Mia bombs her speech. Unwilling to give up the benefits of modeling money, Mia chooses to drop out of school to model full time, but after talking with her mom she decides to go back to Degrassi, realizing that her education will ultimately get her through life as where modeling is only a temporary career. In Danger Zone, Peter keeps trying to win Mia back, but she refuses to give in and tells him that she is always going to wonder what would have happened if Darcy never left for Kenya. Later on in the episode Peter and Sav are playing video games at Peter's place and Sav gets a phone call from his younger sister Alli. He just found out that there were cop cars at The Dot, and that's where Anya and Mia were going after shopping. Peter and Sav head to The Dot. They later find out from Blue that there is a man with a gun inside The Dot holding Holly J hostage. No one knows for sure who is in there with her. We later find out that it is Spinner and he has been shot. Luckily his life has been saved by Holly J. When Anya and Mia show up to The Dot, Sav runs to hug Anya and he's is thankful she is alright. Peter hugs Mia and says he thought he was glad she was okay and kissed her. Mia looked puzzled, and Peter confessed his love for her, and said he thought he would never see her again and she would never know how he felt about her, and said that he loved her. She then smiled and kissed him back. As a result, they had got back together, and enjoyed their night together at the black and white dance. Season 9 In the season premiere, [[Just Can’t Get Enough (1)|'Just Can't Get Enough']], Mia is happy to be back from LA with her boyfriend Peter and a whole new load of popularity under her belt. After meeting two new rich kids, Declan and Fiona, Mia and Peter are invited to their party. After they arrive, Mia tells Peter the big news, that she got a job of being a "Euro Fresh Face". She says she is going to take the job and move to France, and after pre-school, Izzi and her Mom will move there with her. Peter seems happy and decides to go with her. But, when Peter sees Mia's sophisticated ways at the party, he resorts to crystal meth, and decides not to go with her. She notices the meth and tells him to stop and. He tells her that everything is all about her and that he's not going with her, signifying that they broke up. Mia leaves for Paris, but tries to tell Peter to stop, even though he doesn't. Later in the episode, Mia is seen video chatting with Peter and his mom before a photo shoot. Peter is back to normal and she is happy about that. Since then, that was the last time we have seen Mia. Mia is mentioned throughout the rest of the season. Especially in [[Start Me Up|'Start Me Up']], when Victoria tries to spark a relationship with Peter, but he denies her being his girlfriend and crush. It revealed she is homeschooled in Paris, and is a full-time model and a mother. Trivia *Mia is tied with Spike, for losing their virginity at the youngest age (age 13). They also became pregnant when they lost their virginity, and they both decided to keep their children (Mia kept Isabella, Spike kept Emma). *Mia was one of four models in the degrassi franchise. The other three being Simon, Terri and Charlie. *In the Halloween mini, "The Curse of Degrassi", it is revealed that her daughter, Isabella, was conceived in Jane Vaughn's bed. *Mia has been romantically involved with three out of four of the original members of the Studz: She kissed and had a crush on Sav, went out briefly with Danny, and went out with Peter. *Although credited as a regular in Season 7, she only appeared on 6 episodes. * Mia is the third teenager in the Degrassi franchise to have go through teen pregnancy, the others being Christine Nelson, Liberty Van Zandt, and Jenna Middleton. *Mia is the 1st teen mom on Degrassi:The Next Generation to actually keep her child, the 2nd being Jenna Middleton (Spike's pregnancy was throughout Degrassi Junior High, Manny got an abortion, and Liberty gave up her baby for adoption, although Jenna later gave up Tyson). *If Mia had stayed at Degrassi and didn't leave for Paris, she would have graduated with her class in the season 11 episode Take a Bow (2). *Mia revealed in the Degrassi mini "Who Would You Date?", that the least likely person people would think she would date is Derek Haig. *Mia and Jenna have both had child services called on them. *Mia and Spike are the only teen mothers to never abort or give their child up for adoption. Quotes *"...Mia, I just transferred here." (First line) - "Can't Hardly Wait" *"Um, I gotta go, but, keep in touch okay?" (Last line) - "Just Can't Get Enough" *(To Liberty ): "You're a robot Liberty. A walking, talking computer." *"I was his girlfriend." Mia to Toby and Liberty referring to J.T. 's death *"J.T. died Friday night, and I didn't get a chance to say goodbye. You have no idea how hard it is." Mia to Toby and Liberty referring to J.T.'s death *(To Manny; Referring to Darcy):"And let mean girl win?" *Mia: "...Is it true that you stole drugs?" J.T.: "Look, you don't know the whole story." *J.T.: "There should be a daycare at Degrassi." Mia: "And I should be Lindsay Lohan!" *Mia: "You're not like any boy I know" J.T.: "Then you can make it up to me, hot date at The Dot?" *"You suck, Isaacs. You suck so bad." *"Get some help, Peter." *"So when you feel insecure in Paris, you're gonna snort stuff? Real attractive." *"Life hands you stuff...what matters is what you do with what you get." *(To Holly J .): "Your spray tan is running." *(To Peter ): "Nanny 911 at your service." *(To Darcy ): "Mistakes?" *(To Sav ): "You teach me on the court, and I'll teach you off." *(To J.T. ): "I trusted you with my daughter!" *"Solution? Don't call." *"You know what he called her behind her back? Liberty 3000. He hated her!" Relationships *Lucas Valieri **First Relationship: ***Start Up: At least 3 years before Can't Hardly Wait (604) ***Broke Up: Before Can't Hardly Wait (604) ****Reason: Lucas wasn't there for Mia while she was pregnant. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: Sweet Child O' Mine (716) ***Broke Up: Everything She Wants (721) ****Reason: Lucas didn't take any responsibility for Isabella, and he wanted to "party" all the time. *Nic **Start Up: Before Can't Hardly Wait (604) **Broke Up: Before Can't Hardly Wait (604) ***Reason: Unknown. *J.T. Yorke **Start Up: Eyes Without a Face (1) (605) **Broke Up: Rock This Town (611) ***Reason: Drake Lempkey stabbed J.T. in the back and he died of a punctured aorta, but J.T. was going to break up with Mia for Liberty anyways. *Danny Van Zandt **Start Up: Uptown Girl (1) '(801) **Broke Up: 'Uptown Girl (2) '(802) ***Reason: Danny found out that Mia slept with Tom Blake to get her modeling job. *Peter Stone **First Relationship: ***Start Up: 'Man With Two Hearts (805) ***Broke Up: Heart of Glass (816) ****Reason: Peter was not over Darcy; he was still in contact with her. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: 'Danger Zone '(818) ***Broke Up: 'Just Can't Get Enough '(901) ****Reason: She was hired for a modeling job in Paris; she thought Peter was a 'meth-head' and left him for doing drugs. Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Power Squad Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Parents Category:Spirit Squad Category:Student Council